tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Thera 9.1: Bhuta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Theragatha >> Thera(232):Bhuta Adapted from the Archaic Translation by Mrs. C.A.F. Rhys Davids. Note: 'C' in Pali text is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China'. ---- Chapter IX. Saying(gatha) of Nine Verses =232. Bhūta= Reborn in this Buddha-age in a suburb of the city of Sāketa as the son of a wealthy councillor, he was the last and only surviving child, the others having been devoured by a hostile Yakkha. He was therefore well guarded, but the demon (bhūta) had meanwhile gone to wait on Vessavaṇa1 and came back no more - On the child's naming day he was called Bhūta, for they said: 'May compassionate non-humans protect him!'2 He by virtue of his merit having grown up without accident, reared with three residences as was Yasa,3 went, when the Lord(Buddha) came to Sāketa, with other laymen to the Vihāra(monastery) and heard the Path(Dhamma). Entering the Monk’s order, he went to live in a cave on the banks of the River Ajakaraṇī.4 There he won arahantship(enlightenment). Thereafter, he visited his relatives out of kindness to them, staying himself in the Añjana Wood. When they asked him to stay, urging that this would result in mutual benefit, the Thera, declaring his love for and happiness in the monachistic life, spoke these lines before he left them: ---- 518 Yadā dukkhaɱ jarāmaraṇanti paṇḍito|| Aviddasū vattha sitā puthujjanā,|| Dukkhaɱ pariññāya satova jhāyati|| Tato ratiɱ paramataraɱ na vindati.|| || 519 Yadā dukkhakha ssāvahaniɱ vīsattikaɱ|| Papañcasaŋghāṭa dukhādhivāhiniɱ,|| Taṇhaɱ pahatvāna satova jhāyati|| Tato ratiɱ paramataraɱ na vindati.|| || 520 Yadā sivaɱ dve caturaŋgagāminaɱ|| Magguttamaɱ sabbakilesasodhanaɱ,|| Paññāya passitva satova jhāyati|| Tato ratiɱ paramataraɱ na vindati.|| || 521 Yadā asokaɱ virajaɱ asaŋkhataɱ|| Santaɱ padaɱ sabbakilesasodhanaɱ,|| Bhāveti saññojanabandhanacchidaɱ|| Tato ratiɱ paramataraɱ na vindati.|| || 522 Yadā nabhe gajjati meghadundubhi|| Dhārākulā vihagapathe samantato,|| Bhikkhū ca pabbhāragato'va jhāyati|| Tato ratiɱ paramataraɱ na vindati.|| || 523 Yadā nadīnaɱ kusumākulānaɱ|| Vicittavāneyyavaṭaɱsakānaɱ,|| Tīre nisinno samaṇo'va jhāyati|| Tato ratiɱ paramataraɱ na vindati.|| || 524 Yadā nisīthe rahikamhi kānane|| Deve gaḷantamhi nadanti dāṭhino,|| Bhikkhū ca pabbhāragato'va jhāyati|| Tato ratiɱ paramataraɱ na vindati.|| || 525 Yadā vitakke uparundhiyattano|| Nagantare nagavivaraɱ samassito,|| Vītaddaro vigatakhilo'va1 jhāyati|| Tato ratiɱ paramataraɱ na vindati.|| || 526 Yadā sukhī valakhilasokanāsano|| Niraggaḷo nibbanathe visallo,|| Sabbāsave byantikato'va jhāyati|| Tato ratiɱ paramataraɱ na vindatī' ti.|| || ---- 518 When the wise man has grasped, that age and death, yes, all To which the undiscerning world-folk cling is Pain, And Pain thus understanding, lives with mind intent And rapt in ecstasy of thought: - no higher bliss Is given to men than this. 519 When the fell poisoner5 he has banned who brings pain, - Ay, even Craving, who did sweep him towards the pain Of being prisoned in the web of many things, Obsessed,6 - and he delivered lives with mind intent And rapt in ecstasy of thought: - no higher bliss Is given to men than this. 520 When by insight he sees the happy-omened Path, Twice fourfold, ultimate, that purifies from all That did defile, and seeing, lives with mind intent, Rapt in an ecstasy of thought: - no higher bliss Is given to men than this. 521 When work of thought makes real and true the way of peace, From sorrow free, untarnished and uncorrelate,7 Cleansing from all that did defile, and severing From every bond and chain, and the Monk sits Rapt in an ecstasy of thought: - no higher bliss Is given to men than this. 522 When in the lowering sky thunders the storm-cloud's drum, And all the pathways of the birds are thick with rain, 247 The Monk sits within the hollow of the hills, Rapt in an ecstasy of thought: - no higher bliss Is given to men than this. 523 Or when by rivers on whose banks together crowd Garlands of woodland flowers bright with many a hue, With heart serene the Monk sits upon the strand, Rapt in an ecstasy of thought: - no higher bliss Is given to men than this. 524 Or when at dead of night in lonely wood god rains, And beasts of fang and tusk8 ravin and cry aloud, The Monk sits within the hollow of the hills, Rapt in an ecstasy of thought: - no greater bliss Is given to men than this. 525 When he has checked the mind's discursive restlessness,9 And to the mountain's bosom hies and in some cave Sits sheltered, free from fear and from impediment, Rapt in an ecstasy of thought: - no greater bliss Is given to men than this. 526 When he in healthful ease remains, abolisher Of stain and stumbling-stone and woe, open to peace10 portals of the mind, lust-free, immune from dart,11 Yes, all intoxicants(defilements/desires) become as nothing, and thus Rapt in an ecstasy of thought: - no greater bliss Is given to men than this. ---- 1 Ruler of the northern quarter of the skies and of the Yakkhas [Dialogues, ii. 259, 805). 2 Thus compelling the propitiation of such creatures by making them sponsors! Bhūta = spirit, sprite, creature. 3 CXVII. 4 Cf. Sappaka, CXCVI. 5 On visattikā soe p. 218, n. 3. 6 With this phrase papañcasanghāṭa(-dukkādhivāhaniɱ), cf. Majjh., i. 271, l. 1; 383, l. 29; Milinda, 890, l. 7. The Commentary's explanation is very lame, but it paraphrases papañcanti vitthārentīti. 7 Asankhataɱ. Na kenaci paccayena sankhatan ti (Commentary). 8 The Commentary instances lions and tigers - true of course only of remoter places. Cf. at least Sisters, p. 151 n. 9 Vitakka, a word to indicate the application of attention to this and that, hindering concentrated thought. 10 Lit., one who is unbolted. The bolt is ignorance hindering the entrance of Nibbāna, says the Commentary. 11 By 'dart,' craving is always implied. ----